A Fowl Night
by Dr.StoryTime
Summary: Artemis has something happen that he can NEVER FORGET. Sorta in a collab with gagelange10. 1st story. Review please, it helps me make the chapters more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fowl Night**

Artemis had just finished work in his lab, he'd been working on a liquid that could turn anything into gold for around 6 hours. As he left the confines of the small lab he then noticed a sliver of light in the garden. Upon looking closer he saw a metallic barrel and froze in his steps. Half a second later a bullet around the size of a finger went through Artemis's skull. A solid bang could be heard around estate, followed by the cut scream of Artemis.

1 day earlier

Artemis was in a bad mood, quite usual for the young genius. He had just learned butlers escapade in Egypt had brought nothing to his goal. Back at the estate however,

"What are we doing?" Juliet asked in a soft voice.

"Finding an ingredient." Artemis replied

"What ingredient?" Juliet pushed, after all they had spent all week trying to 'find' this elusive ingredient.

"If I tell you will you be quiet?"Artemis quietly asked.

"Yes!"

"Do not yell it's impolite and gives me a headache." said the angry genius

"Yes." she finally said softly.

"The ingredient is important to a serum that can turn anything into gold." the genius replied.

"Cool?"

"Cool? I am talking about gold and you just think cool?" Artemis angrily replied.

"Yes?"

"You're hopeless."

"I am not!" said Juliet

For the rest of the afternoon they wandered around the estate wondering where the 'ingredient' is.

Little did they know a certain fairy had been watching and decided it would be funny to take the ingredient.

**AN- Hello and thanks for reading my story I will update asap.**

**but until then I hope this chapter will hold you over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fowl Night**

Holly had done something what many would consider to be unbelievably stupid, which is quite rare for the small, pointy eared elf

She had just stolen an "ingredient" from a certain stupid genius. The genius in question had left it out on his desk in his study when he was going to the restroom, and Butler had been in the training room doing what he did best.

Some may wonder how she entered the dwelling without invitation. The answer was simple. Artemis had shouted "HELP" when he fell down a set of stairs in the search for the ingredient. He was fine, but the fairy had her reason to enter now.

She went to a window around the study and started to cut the glass with a plasma torch, now plasma torches are used for mostly mining, but the LEP had adapted it in recent years. But then she realised the window was not locked.

"Wow this mud boy must be losing his touch. I mean leaving a window open next to a 'prized ingredient' now that is just asking for trouble." muttered the elf as she dropped down into the study and snatched the small vial in her hands.

She then turned, jumped out the window and retreated back to HQ.

_A/N- Gage: So yea. Pretty decent chapter. I'm just helping my friend edit., and adding a bit of detail here and there. I have been quite busy with my own stories so I can't due to much, and I also have no idea on what direction the story is going so… yea. Cya next time. Oh and from now on Authors Notes will be in Italics. Have a good day!_

_Doctor: Thanks for reading and please review._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fowl Night**

_**Dublin, Ireland**_

_**4:30 PM**_

_**Irish Mining Company HQ**_

Jordan was a... calm man. He would occasionally have fits of rage over certain things. Gold just so happens to be one. If he couldn't get his gold then he was not a happy man,so he had lots of if. Especially if you considered the fact that he was quite rich. He happened to be the owner of The Irish Mining Company. He also generally got his way, and was by most people's standards quite corrupt and quite ruthless. He nearly wiped out an entire family just to get the location of some gold. Turns out they were innocent, and had no idea where any gold actually was, but he still had most of the family killed, save one child who he abandoned in some desolate place. Recently, he had heard some rumors about a boy genius doing some experiments on gold, so he intended to find out what kind of experiments he was doing with gold.

The boy genius in question was Artemis Fowl. Criminal mastermind turned do-gooder. He was the heir to a fortune totaling over 2 billion American Dollars. This meant he would have fantastic security around his manor.

Jordan had thought of this and hired some of the best. Hatachi Kogan, a Japanese masterful hacker with skill to make Anonymous look like idiot's with a toy phone. Sediki Duberchech, a German girl who is able to shoot a bottle with a pistol 300 yards away, without looking. And last, but definitely not least, Ivan Kolink, who is a Russian mad man with a love for explosives. The members of the newly formed team did have issues working with others, but they'd have to deal with it for this mission.

With an evil smile on his face, Jordan ordered the Mercenaries to kill Artemis, find out what experiment he was doing, and to bring back it, if possible, and whatever information he had on it. Gold is power after all.

_A/N Doctor - Thanks for reading chapter 3 I got lazy writing some of this, I had school and family issues._

_Totally Master chief. Jk it's me Batman, nah still just kidding it's me Gage. Whatever Doc says for an excuse to the late update is Bullcrap. Me? I have an adequate excuse, I was writing other stories. Anyway readers, have a fantastic, wonderful, amazing, terrific, more than adequate, awesome, delicious, fun, unbelievable, great day._

_Doctor - bull it happens with my family_


End file.
